Progenies of the Stars, A Warriors Fan Fiction
by bina-bri
Summary: :) An ever adapting fan fiction influenced by the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. The first chapter is JUST the character list, the book STARTS at Chapter 2 :)
1. Clan Character List

**Storm Clan  
Leader- Firestar, a flame colored pelt she-cat with green eyes (mate is Moonfang)  
Deputy- Silverstripe, a she-cat with a silver pelt and green eyes  
Medicine cat- Leafpool, a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate is Crowfeather)  
- Cinderpaw  
Warriors  
Nightpool- A sleek-furred, black-haired she-cat with green-blue eyes and silver on the tips of her ears and on her muzzle (mate is Nettleclaw)  
Runningwind- A tom with a dark brown pelt and light blue eyes  
Squirrelflight- A she-cat with dark ginger fur and green-brown eyes (mate is Rainstorm)  
-Sunpaw  
Poppyflower- A tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes (mate?)  
Nettleclaw- A dark ginger tom with green eyes  
-Foxpaw  
Nightshade- A black she-cat with darker flecks of gray and gray feet, yellow eyes  
Dawnflower- A golden she-cat with darker gold spots, green eyes (mate is Graystripe)  
-Tawnypaw  
Graystripe-A long haired gray tom with amber eyes  
-Shadowpaw  
Blackheart-A dark grey she-cat with a black chest and dark purple-blue eyes  
Snakebite- A pale ginger tom with small brown spots and amber eyes  
Moonfang- A pale silver-grey tom with stormy-blue eyes  
-Harvestpaw  
Crowfeather- A short haired, black furred tom with green eyes  
-Hollypaw  
Rainstorm-A blue-gray furred tom with brilliant blue eyes and an unusually long tail  
Braveheart- A rusty-red furred tom with bright amber eyes, and a dark red patch on his chest  
Lightningwing- A tom with light yellow-ginger fur and dark blue eyes  
Dustpelt- A gray tom with dark blue eyes**

Queens  
Ferncloud-A pale grey tortoiseshell she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes. Mother to Hollypaw, Cinderpaw, Harvestpaw, and Owlkit. Mate= Dustpelt  
Nightcloud- A black furred she-cat with icy-blue eyes. Mother to Blackheart, Shadowpaw, Spiderkit, and Ashkit. Mate= Snakebite

Elders  
Stonepelt- A short haired, light gray tom with blue eyes  
Onewing- A creamy ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
Russetpelt- A dark brown tom with light brown paws and dark amber eyes  
Oakleaf- A light ginger-brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentices  
Sunpaw- A golden-ginger furred she-cat with amber-brown eyes  
Tawnypaw- Bright golden tortoiseshell she-cat with flame colored patches and blue eyes  
Foxpaw- A dark red-ginger tom with pale blue eyes  
Shadowpaw- A shadowy black furred she-cat with cold green eyes  
Hollypaw- A golden pelt she-cat and amber eyes  
Cinderpaw- A gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Harvestpaw- Golden brown she-cat with blue eyes

Kits  
Ferncloud's kits  
Owlkit- a brown-grey furred tom with brown eyes  
Nightcloud's kits  
Ashkit- A dark grey tom with dark blue eyes  
Spiderkit- A black tom with green eyes  
Sky Clan  
Leader- Crookedstar- A sandy ginger tom with long ginger legs and dark, cream colored eyes  
Deputy- Eagleclaw- Dark brown furred tom with a white face and green eyes  
Medicine cat- Emberfoot- A dark rusty colored tom with rusty-amber eyes  
-Snowpaw

Warriors  
Cloudtail-A long haired, white tom with sky blue eyes  
- Sharppaw  
Blossomwing- A white furred she-cat with golden spots and petal-pink eyes  
- Rosepaw  
Ravenfoot- A black furred she-cat with dark amber eyes  
Hawkfrost- A brown tom with icy blue eyes  
- Hazlepaw  
Robintail- A brown furred she-cat with a red chest and belly, and green eyes  
Falconheart- A ginger-gray tom with gray –amber eyes  
Hummingwing- A tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald-green eyes  
Mothflight- A bright ginger-cream furred she-cat with blue eyes  
- Crowpaw  
Owlfeather- A rusty-dark brown she-cat with green-brown eyes  
Heavystep- A dark ginger-brown fur with long legs and claws and green eyes  
Cheetahleg- A bright ginger she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes  
- Cougarpaw  
Violetwind- A light brown furred she-cat with violet eyes  
Birdflight- A grey she-cat with amber eyes  
Fireblaze- A rusty red she-cat with green eyes

Queens  
Moonwing-A black she-cat with a white stripe down the side of her body with soft green eyes, mother to Bramblekit and Tawnykit (mate is Heavystep)

Elder  
Skywatcher- A gray tom with gray-blue eyes

Apprentices  
Snowpaw- A white she-cat with blue-green eyes  
Sharppaw- A dark brown-ginger tom with darker flecks and green eyes  
Rosepaw- A soft brown furred she-cat with vibrant green eyes  
Hazlepaw- A chestnut-brown she-cat with brown eyes  
Crowpaw- A soft brown furred tom with intense dark brown eyes  
Cougarpaw- A large tom with long grey-brown fur and blue eyes

Kits  
Moonwing's kits  
Bramblekit- A dark brown-ginger furred tom with pale green eyes  
Tawnykit- A black and brown furred she-cat with brilliant green eyes

Dark Clan  
Leader- Blackstar- A dark brown-black tom with yellow eyes  
Deputy- Smoketail- A smoky gray she-cat with a pale grey tail and smoky grey-blue eyes  
Medicine cat- Burntpelt- A burnt-red tom with pale blue eyes

Warriors  
Ashfur- A black tom with grey flecks and green eyes  
-Badgerpaw  
Tigerstripe- A rusty-red tom with black stripes and brown eyes  
Lionpelt- A thick furred, golden tom with amber eyes  
Shadowpine- A black furred tom with skinny brown stripes and green eyes  
- Ivypaw  
Tallpoppy- A long legged she-cat with light brown and white fur with brown eyes  
Darkfeather- A dark grey she-cat with light grey stripes and pale green eyes  
- Mushroompaw  
Ghostfoot- Unusually white footed tom with off-white fur and light blue eyes  
Raccoonface- A grey tom with black stripes on his face (like a raccoon) and green eyes  
Weaselfur- A brown she-cat with long fur and blue eyes  
Leopardclaw- A golden she-cat with brown spots and green eyes  
Lynxfoot- A brown tom with large paws, a short tail, and pale blue eyes  
Oakshade- A dark creamy-brown colored tom with hazel eyes  
Whitestorm- A white she-cat with stormy blue eyes

Queens  
Nightflower- A black she-cat with dark grey spots and amber eyes, mother to Spiritkit, mate is Ghostfoot

Elders  
Petaltail- A light brown she-cat with light grey spots in the shape of petals and soft green eyes  
Boneclaw- A white tom with unusually long claws and amber eyes

Apprentices  
Badgerpaw- A black tom with a white stripe in the middle of his face that goes from the tip of his nose, to the tip of his tail and amber eyes  
Ivypaw- A light brown she-cat with light green eyes  
Mushroompaw- A brown she-cat with white and grey spots and amber eyes

Kits  
Nightflower's kits  
Spiritkit- A unusually white footed she-cat with silver fur and amber eyes

Tide Clan  
Leader- Rapidstar- A long legged tom with brown and blue-grey fur and ocean-blue eyes  
Deputy- Reedclaw- A brown tom with grey stripes and amber eyes  
Medicine cat-Willowtail- A silver-light grey she-cat with a brown tail and blue eyes  
-Ripplepaw

Warriors  
Stonestream- A dark grey tom with grey wave-like stripes and blue eyes  
- Icepaw  
Frozenwave- A long furred she-cat with blue-grey fur and amber eyes  
Rivertail- A brown furred tom with blue-grey flecks on his tail, and sapphire blue eyes  
- Minnowpaw  
Pouncefur- A short furred tom with brown and black fur and green eyes  
-Grasspaw  
Wetfoot- A black tom with blue-grey paws and brown eyes  
-Troutpaw  
Oceansun- A blue-grey she-cat with sunset-amber eyes  
Squidleg- A grey furred tom with one black leg and large, amber eyes  
Mossfur- A black she-cat with a grey dappled coat and green eyes  
Lilypetal- A green eyed she-cat with long light grey fur  
Seapelt- A long furred, grey tom with blue-grey flecks and amber eyes  
Brighttail- A white she-cat with golden spots and sky blue eyes  
Blackclaw- A grey tom with jet black paws and amber eyes

Queens  
Greymint- A pale grey she-cat with light brown spots and minty green eyes, mother to Pebblekit, mate is Rivertail  
Frogfoot- A brown she-cat with grey paws and green eyes, mate is Stonestream

Elders  
Fogeye- A pale grey tom with light blue eyes

Apprentices  
Ripplepaw- A blue-grey she-cat with grey stripes on her paws and blue eyes  
Icepaw- A brilliant blue-grey she-cat with icy-blue eyes  
Minnowpaw- A silver she-cat with blue-grey eyes  
Grasspaw- A brown tom with grey paws and green eyes  
Troutpaw- A silver tom with blue-grey stripes and amber eyes

Kits  
Greymint's kits  
Pebblekit- A silver she-cat with grey spots and hard grey eyes


	2. The Apprentices

**"Hollypaw, pay attention!" Crowfeather yelled angrily.  
"What did you say Crowfeather?" Hollypaw yawned sleepily.  
Crowfeather glared at her.**

**Geez, I wonder why he is yelling at me. I was having a wonderful dream and… oh, I can't believe I fell asleep during training! Crowfeather must have been droning on for a while before he noticed me sleeping.**

**"I'm sorry Crowfeather," she mewed shamefully, "I must have been really tired."  
She dipped her head apologetically.**

**"Well you should be sorry," he hissed, then he stopped and added, "I shouldn't be too hard on you, after all you just went on a dawn patrol."**

**Then he snapped back to his usual self and said, "But that still doesn't mean you should be sleeping while I am teaching you!"**

**"I won't let it happen again, I promise." She said, hoping this would stop Crowfeather from yelling at her.**

**"Okay," he grumbled, "Let's head back to camp."**

**Crowfeather started to head to camp and Hollypaw followed. I can't believe, she thought to herself, out of all the mentors I could have gotten, I get Crowfeather. I don't know what Leafpool sees in him.**

**She gloomily walked into camp with her grumpy mentor. Cinderpaw raced over to see her. When she noticed the sad look on Hollypaw's face, she asked gently to Hollypaw what had happened, as they were walking past the medicine cat's den.**

**"Crowfeather nearly ripped my fur off. I fell asleep while he was explaining something to me," then she giggled and said, "From the sound of it took him a really long time to even notice I was sleeping."**

**Cinderpaw let out a soft meow of laughter, and then, remembering her mentor was still mad at Hollypaw, she blinked sympathetically. **

**"I bet Crowfeather will make me clean out the elder's bedding again," she hissed aggravated by this apprentice-loathing task. **

**"Well," Cinderpaw suggested, "Maybe if you didn't keep ignoring Crowfeather's lessons, he wouldn't keep giving you these tasks."**

**Hollypaw spat angrily and walked over to Crowfeather, who had been calling her for over 2 minutes.**

Cinderpaw watched Hollypaw go sadly, she hated when her sister was upset like this, but she does need to be taught a lesson. She strolled back to Leafpool, who was organizing some herbs.

**"Where were you Cinderpaw," Leafpool asked calmly, "I was wondering where you were."**

**"Hollypaw just came back from her training today; apparently it didn't go so well."**

**"That's too bad," Leafpool said sympathetically, "What went wrong?"**

**"I know I shouldn't laugh," Cinderpaw said, struggling to hold down her giggles, "But Hollypaw fell asleep while Crowfeather was teaching her." After a moment of silence they both started to crack up.**

**Leafpool sighed, and then she giggled a little bit more.**

**"Okay, let's get back to business," Leafpool said lightly, "Cinderpaw, can you tell me what these three herbs are?"**

**She looked at the three piles of herbs, and sniffed the piles.**

**"The pile of the fuzzy leaves is borage leaves, which help nursing queens supply of milk and lowers fever. The pile of really strong, sweet smelling leaves is catmint, which is the best remedy for greencough. And the last pile of petals is coltsfoot, and helps shortness of breath by chewing to a pulp and swallowing." Cinderpaw said proudly.**

**Leafpool glowed and said proudly, "That was excellent! You have come a long way from when you first became my apprentice."**

**Leafpool licked her ear affectionately. Then, there was a loud commotion outside of the den. Leafpool walked out of her den to investigate. Interested, Cinderpaw followed and came to see Leafpool giggling with Firestar. The only thing odd about this situation was the fact that Firestar was lying flat on her back on the ground. Firestar's face glowed an even brighter red than normal.**

**"What happened, Firestar," Cinderpaw said, laughing to herself. Cinderpaw couldn't help but catch the giggles from Leafpool.**

**"Come closer, Cinderpaw," Firestar said dramatically.**

**Cinderpaw inched closer, unnerved by her leader's attitude.**

**"I, I, I," Firestar stammered.**

**"What!" Cinderpaw exclaimed, "What happened?"**

**"I tripped," Firestar said, and burst into hysterical laughing.**

**Cinderpaw breathed a sigh of relief and said, laughing almost as loud as Firestar was, "That's it?! I was worried sick about you!"**

**"You couldn't have been too worried, because Leafpool was laughing, and she never laughs when someone is hurt." Firestar said smoothly and got to her paws, "Besides, it's good to have a laugh every once in a while."**

**She strolled back to her den, letting out soft giggles as she left. Cinderpaw smiled and walked back to Leafpool. Leafpool was gazing at Crowfeather, who was scolding Hollypaw. Cinderpaw tried to act as if she didn't notice, so she wouldn't embarrass her mentor.**

**"Is there anything else you need me to do Leafpool?" Cinderpaw asked, trying not to make Leafpool embarrassed. **

**"Oh," Leafpool said flustered, "No, there isn't. Feel free to take some fresh kill if you are hungry."**

**"Okay," Cinderpaw said politely.**

**Cinderpaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile and found her sister Harvestpaw munching on a squirrel.**

**"Hi Harvestpaw," Cinderpaw said friendlily.**

**Harvestpaw didn't answer, she was staring too intently at Foxpaw and Tawnypaw, who were sharing a plump rabbit. Cinderpaw could tell, by her sister's gaze, that she wished it was her sharing that rabbit with Foxpaw instead of his sister, Tawnypaw.**

**"Don't worry Harvestpaw," Cinderpaw said kindly, "You don't need to fear Tawnypaw, she is only his sister."**

**"I know," Harvestpaw said angrily, ripping fiercely at the squirrel's tail, "I just can't help myself though."**

**Harvestpaw sighed and her tail drooped down.**

**"Finally," Hollypaw said victoriously, "I can eat!"**

**"Oh, no you're not," Crowfeather growled, "You still need to get rid of Stonepelt's ticks."**

**"Mouse-dung!" Hollypaw spat, "Why do I have to do it? He can do it himself."**

**"Because you fell asleep on me," Crowfeather said fiercely.**

**"I only fell asleep once… Maybe twice…Okay three times. But that isn't so bad, I've only just started a quarter moon ago."**

**Crowfeather narrowed his eyes and said, "Well then, you should have gotten used to our schedule by now!"**

**Hollypaw scraped the ground with her claws and bolted to the elder's den.**

**"What are you staring at," he spat at Cinderpaw and Harvestpaw.**

**Nervously, they said, "Nothing Crowfeather."**

**They hastily ate the rest of their fresh kill and retreated to Leafpool's den.**

Hollypaw rummaged through Stonepelt's fur in disgust.

**"I think there is one behind my ear Hollypaw," Stonepelt said.  
Hollypaw grunted as she tried to dislodge the fat tick.**

**"Ugh, it's stuck," Hollypaw said angrily.**

**"Well, go get some mouse-bile from Leafpool. I heard she just replenished her stock." Stonepelt said lightly, almost laughingly at Hollypaw's behavior.**

**Hollypaw hissed and walked angrily towards Leafpool's den.**

**"Just my luck, Leafpool just replenished her stock," Hollypaw said under her breath, "Why can't the mangy old flea-bag just get it himself."**

**She walked into Leafpool's den and found Harvestpaw and Cinderpaw hiding deep in the den.**

**"What are you doing?" Hollypaw asked, wondering what they were hiding from.**

**"Keep it down Hollypaw," Cinderpaw said laughing and she finished nervously, "You're mentor is after us, so Harvestpaw and I are hiding in my mentor's den." Cinderpaw froze suddenly as Crowfeather walked past the den and looked straight at them. He glared and walked away. Harvestpaw and Cinderpaw broke into nervous giggles.**

**"Why are you guys laughing," Hollypaw said, confused, "Crowfeather looked as if he was going to rip your furs off."**

**"He didn't have the guts to come in," Harvestpaw snickered.**

**"Why?" Hollypaw asked.**

**"He doesn't dare come in and make Leafpool mad." Cinderpaw said.**

**"How come?" Hollypaw asked, still confused.**

**"Because, you mouse-brain, Crowfeather is Leafpool's mate, he doesn't want to upset her." Cinderpaw said.**

**"Oh, then why are you hiding Cinderpaw, you're Leafpool's apprentice," Hollypaw questioned.**

**Cinderpaw thought for a moment and said, "Good point. Why am I hiding?" she paused and added, "I suppose it would seem weird if Harvestpaw was hiding here by herself."**

**"You're right. Hey, do you have some mouse-bile, I need it for Stonepelt's ticks." Hollypaw said gloomily.**

**"Sure," Cinderpaw said sympathetically, knowing how annoying the task was.  
She walked over to Leafpool's stores and pulled out a bile-soaked moss ball.**


	3. Harvestpaw's Conflict

**As dawn approached, Harvestpaw felt the warm rays of early sunshine on her pelt. She looked back to see Foxpaw next to Tawnypaw again. Why doesn't he ever notice me, Harvestpaw thought sadly, the only other cat he sees is his sister. They always have so much fun together too, I feel so shunned because even if I try to join in, Tawnypaw kicks me out. Does she think that I am going to hurt him or something mouse-brained like that? How could I ever do anything bad to Foxpaw? As the sun continued to rise, she heard Firestar call Moonfang and Nettleclaw to the Highstone. Thinking she probably would be needed, she followed.**

**"Moonfang, you and Nettleclaw take your apprentices on dawn patrol." Firestar commanded.**

**Moonfang brushed affectionately along Firestar's side and agreed.**

**Finally, Harvestpaw thought to herself, I can be alone with Foxpaw without having Tawnypaw breathing down my neck. Well, I mean we won't be totally alone, but we could fall behind a bit.**

**Sprinting gleefully, she bolted back to the apprentice's den. She ran in and pounced on top of her sister, Hollypaw. Hollypaw, stunned, shot up with all of her fur expanded. Her fur fell flat as she realized it was Harvestpaw.**

**"What did you wake me up for?" she shouted angrily.**

**"Shhhh," Harvestpaw said quietly, "Don't wake Tawnypaw up. I don't want her to know."**

**"So you don't care if you wake me up, but don't dare wake Tawnypaw up." Hollypaw grumbled quietly, "So, what do you want me to know?"**

**"I am going on a dawn patrol with Foxpaw," she whispered happily, "Just me and Foxpaw, except our mentors."**

**"That's great Harvestpaw," Hollypaw said tiredly, "Now can I go back to sleep since I am not on the dawn patrol."**

**"Oh, yeah, of course," Harvestpaw said and gave Hollypaw a quick lick on the ear.**

**She walked over to Foxpaw's handsome silhouette, his chest slowly rising and falling with every breath. He looked so peaceful and dreamy, she didn't want to disturb this beautiful sight. Sighing, she gently put her paw on him to wake him.**

**He stirred and opened his eyes, looking up at Harvestpaw, he said, "What do you want Harvestpaw?"**

**"We are going on a dawn patrol with our mentors," she said sweetly, trying to win his affection, "Come on, we don't want to be late."**

**"Okay, will you wait for me," he asked quietly.**

**"Of course," she said happily, thrilled by this question.**

**Foxpaw heaved himself to his paws and staggered out of the den with Harvestpaw at his side.**

Moonfang was chatting with Needleclaw when Harvestpaw and a yawning Foxpaw walked up to them.

**"Come on Harvestpaw," Moonfang said, "We're starting our patrol around the lake, and then we are traveling down stream and heading towards the sun-drown place."**

**"You too Foxpaw," Needleclaw added, "Let's go."**

**They left the camp with Moonfang in the lead. The sun had risen even more and the forest was lit with a warm morning glow. Harvestpaw walked next to Foxpaw and kept glancing at him.**

**"It's a beautiful morning, Foxpaw," Harvestpaw said shyly.**

**"It would be even more beautiful if we didn't have to do a dawn patrol," Foxpaw complained and let out a large yawn.**

**"Well," Harvestpaw said softly, "At least you're here with me."**

**Foxpaw laughed shyly, "It would be neat if Tawnypaw or Cinderpaw was here too."**

**He stared dreamily into the distance.**

**Oh no, Harvestpaw thought horrified, he likes Cinderpaw better than me! Harvestpaw felt like crying like a kit whose tail was trotted on. How could he do this to me, she thought desperately, it just isn't fair! Her tail drooped and she dipped her head while Moonfang and Needleclaw set markers.**

Cinderpaw sat down as Leafpool was treating Nightpool's paw, a thorn had wedged itself into her paw.

**"Leafpool," Nightpool said sweetly, "Thanks, my paws been killing me."**

**"You should be more careful where you step," Leafpool said, "I almost couldn't get it out."  
Leafpool finished cleaning Nightpool's wound and licked Nightpool's ear affectionately, "Now don't lick it to hard, or it'll start bleeding again."**

**"My little kit," Nightpool said happily, "I promise. I'll be gentle."**

**Nightpool limped out and walked to the warrior's den.**

**"She's your mother right Leafpool," Cinderpaw asked. **

**"Yes, she is," Leafpool said.**

**Just then, the dawn patrol returned.**

**"Leafpool, can I go see Harvestpaw," Cinderpaw asked.**

**Leafpool thought for a moment and said slowly, "Well, I don't think there is anything else you need to do, so sure."**

**Cinderpaw bounded over to Harvestpaw and was surprised to see her tail drooping. Cinderpaw could tell that something was troubling her; sadness was pulsing from her entire body.**

**"What's the matter Harvestpaw?" Cinderpaw said with her voice filled with concern.**

**"Come over here and I'll tell you." Harvestpaw replied gloomily. She pointed her tail towards the woods.**

**Cinderpaw followed Harvestpaw to a small patch of woods.**

**"Foxpaw doesn't like me," she whimpered, "He likes… you." **

**"What," Cinderpaw said, "He can't like me!?"**

**"He does," Harvestpaw said sadly, "He said it would have been better if you or Tawnypaw were there and he was looking dreamily into the distance."**

**"Don't worry Harvestpaw," Cinderpaw said, trying to make Harvestpaw feel better, "I don't like him. I wouldn't dream of hurting you like that."**

**"Are you sure you don't like him," Harvestpaw sniffed sadly.**

**"I am positive," Cinderpaw said firmly.**

**"Oh, thank you Cinderpaw," she said happily.**

**She nuzzled Cinderpaw and left to go and take a nap.**

**Harvestpaw must have been mistaken, Cinderpaw thought, Foxpaw can't like me, I don't even show any signs that I like him, but do I? What if I do like him, it would break Harvestpaw's heart.**

**She walked back to Leafpool's den sad and confused. At least I can go back to something I know and am certain about.**

**Leafpool was looking through all of her stores when Cinderpaw walked in.  
She looked up at Cinderpaw and said, "Firestar and I are going to go and get some more catmint."**

**Cinderpaw nodded and laid down, staring blankly into the abyss.**

**"What's the matter Cinderpaw," Leafpool said concernedly, "This isn't like you, you're usually rearing to go."**

**"Have you ever had some one like you, and you don't like them back and you don't want to hurt anyone," Cinderpaw asked sadly.**

**"Oh, that's what's bothering you," Leafpool said, "You should ask Firestar, she knows a lot about that sort of thing, having experienced it herself."**

**"Me ask our leader for help with that," Cinderpaw said, stunned, "But I don't think I could summon the courage."**

**"Don't worry Cinderpaw," Leafpool said gently, "You can come with me to talk to Firestar."**

**"Okay," Cinderpaw said nervously.**

**Leafpool left the den and Cinderpaw followed. Fear was gnawing at her stomach as she saw Firestar waiting for Leafpool; Silverstripe was standing next to her.**

**"Now Silverstripe," Firestar said matter-of-factly, "You're in charge while I'm out."**

**"I still think we should have at lest one warrior with you," Silverstripe said nervously.**

**"Don't worry about me," Firestar said comfortingly, "I can take care of myself."**

**Silverstripe still looked nervous as Cinderpaw and Leafpool walked up to Firestar.**

**Leafpool dipped her head respectively and said, "Cinderpaw would like to join us, I think it would be good experience for her. May she join?"**

**"Of course, Leafpool," Firestar said pleasantly, "The more the merrier. Plus, you know you don't have to ask me that sort of thing."**

**"I know," Leafpool said, "I can't help it though. It's important to show respect and not assume." She puffed her chest out proudly.**

**"Bye, Silverstripe," Firestar said, "Keep an eye on things while I'm gone."**

**"Bye, Firestar," Silverstripe said worriedly.**

**Together, Firestar, Leafpool, and Cinderpaw headed into the woods.**


	4. Firestar's Insight

**Hollypaw arched her back and leapt at Tawnypaw. They rolled around and pawed playfully at each other, with claws seethed.**

**"Now it's my turn," Foxpaw exclaimed and pounced towards Tawnypaw and Hollypaw.**

**Together they tumbled until they were stopped by Silverstripe.**

**"Hollypaw, Tawnypaw, Foxpaw, you guys are going on a hunting patrol with Crowfeather and the rest of the apprentices." Silverstripe announced.**

**She strode off and called, while she was walking away, "Could you find Harvestpaw for me? I've been looking everywhere."**

**"Hmm," Hollypaw said, "I wonder where she could be. Don't worry guys, I'll find her."**

**They nodded and continued to tussle while Hollypaw searched for Harvestpaw. Hollypaw walked around camp and decided to look in the nursery. Luckily, Hollypaw found her with their mother, Ferncloud.**

**Hollypaw walked into the all so familiar nursery and saw that Harvestpaw was playing with Owlkit.**

**"Now, now Harvestpaw," Ferncloud said, "Be careful with Owlkit."**

**She turned her head and meowed to Hollypaw, "Hello dear, how are you?"**

**"I'm fine Ferncloud," Hollypaw said, "Harvestpaw, we've got to go on a hunting patrol."**

**"A hunting patrol," Owlkit squeaked, "Oh, I want to go, Ferncloud can I go, please?"**

**"Not 'till you're an apprentice," Ferncloud said sternly. **

**Owlkit sadly sat down and pouted, "But I want to learn some hunting moves."**

**Harvestpaw gave Owlkit a quick lick on the ear and said, "Don't worry, I'll teach you some moves when we get back, okay."**

**Owlkit, looking much more cheerful, happily said good-bye as they walked out of the nursery.**

**"What were you doing in the nursery," Hollypaw asked.**

**"I wanted to see Owlkit," Harvestpaw said lightly.**

**Hollypaw looked skeptically at Harvestpaw.**

**"Okay," Harvestpaw admitted, "I wanted to talk to Ferncloud about Foxpaw."**

**Hollypaw nodded understandingly and met up with Crowfeather and the rest of the apprentices.**

**"Good," Crowfeather said anxiously, "Come on everybody, it's time to go."**

**Hollypaw ran up to Tawnypaw, with a glum Harvestpaw at her side, and followed Crowfeather out of the camp and into the woods.**

**"Come on Cinderpaw," Leafpool said hastily, "Keep up with me."**

**Cinderpaw nodded, she couldn't say anything because she was panting so hard. Why is Leafpool so eager, Cinderpaw thought, any faster she'd be able to outrun StarClan? She mustered the little strength she had left, and bolted up to Leafpool and kept her pace.  
"You're getting faster, Cinderpaw," Leafpool said happily.**

**Cinderpaw was not only struggling to keep up with Leafpool, Firestar must have been given SkyClan-like speed. She could barely see Firestar's flame colored pelt, because she was so far ahead.**

**"I found some," Firestar exclaimed.**

**"Come on Cinderpaw," Leafpool slowed to a steady trot and Cinderpaw sighed a sigh of relief.**

**They found Firestar standing next to a bush of wild catmint.**

**"Great find Firestar," Leafpool said, gleaming.**

**"Yeah, thanks," Firestar said happily, "I could smell this as soon as we left camp."**

**Cinderpaw looked at Firestar, impressed. Quick as a flash, a dark brown cat bolted from the bushes. Firestar let out a yowl and jumped on top of the strange cat.**

**"Hey, Firestar," the cat hissed, "Get off me!"**

**"Sorry Runningwind," Firestar said and let him up, "You should know by now not to surprise me like that."**

**"So you could smell the catmint, but not me," he said and snorted, then added playfully, "You know I can't help myself when it comes to you."**

**Firestar gave him a cuff around the ear and Runningwind left, heading back to camp. Firestar snorted and started to gather some catmint.**

**At the same time, Leafpool said, "I think I smell some dock nearby, Cinderpaw, stay here and help Firestar gather some catmint."**

**"Err, Firestar," Cinderpaw said nervously, "I need to talk to you."**

**Firestar spat out the catmint, and said, "Okay, what do you want to talk about."**

**"I'm not sure how to say this," Cinderpaw said shyly, "I'll say it as simply as I can, what do you do when someone likes you, but you don't and you don't want to hurt his feelings?"**

**"Well," Firestar said slowly, "do nothing."**

**"That's all," Cinderpaw said, confused.**

**"There is nothing else you can do without hurting someone's feelings," Firestar said, "Trust me, Cinderpaw, this is the best way to avoid hurting someone."**

**Feeling relieved, Cinderpaw said, "Thank you Firestar, I don't know what I would do without your advice."**

**Cinderpaw dipped her head respectively and started to gather some catmint. Then Leafpool came back with her mouth full of dock.**

**"Leafpool, I think we have enough supplies, don't you think," Firestar asked.**

**Leafpool nodded and walked towards the camp.**

**"Great catch Harvestpaw," Hollypaw said happily, "Your catch is twice the size of mine."**

**Harvestpaw lifted her head triumphantly with her large vole dangling from her mouth.  
Foxpaw and Tawnypaw looked at Harvestpaw's catch with awe. Harvestpaw's eyes sparkled with glee from Foxpaw's attention.**

**"This seems like enough," Crowfeather said, his voice muffled by his rabbit he was carrying, "Let's head back home."**

**Everyone had made an excellent catch, including Sunpaw and Shadowpaw, who had each caught a plump squirrel. Hollypaw felt a great satisfaction from today's hunting patrol, Harvestpaw even had a good time, because Foxpaw had complemented her on her amazing kill and the size of her catch. Then they saw Firestar walk up to them, carrying on her a sweet scent of catmint. Leafpool and Cinderpaw followed right behind her, their mouths were full of herbs.**

**Firestar stopped in front of the patrol and said happily, "What wonderful catches, the clan will be stuffed full tonight. Since we're together, let us proceed in company of each other."  
Firestar continued on and everyone followed behind her. Leafpool and Crowfeather were in the very back, their tails twined together.**

**As soon as they entered the camp, Silverstripe rushed over to see Firestar.**

**"See Silverstripe," Firestar said, "I told I would be fine."**

**"I am glad to hear it," Silverstripe said, relieved, "It is nice to see you come back with the hunting patrol I sent."**

**"Good idea, Silverstripe," Firestar said slyly, "You found a way to send at least one warrior to me."**

**Silverstripe and Firestar continued on, and Leafpool said to Cinderpaw, "Come now Cinderpaw, let's put these herbs away."**

**Cinderpaw nodded and followed Leafpool to her den.**

**They put the herbs away, and then Leafpool asked, "How did it go?"**

**"It went good, I know exactly what I am going to do," Cinderpaw said calmly.**

**Leafpool, to Cinderpaw's relief, changed the subject and said, "Tonight is the half-moon. Go and get something to eat to sustain yourself."**

**Cinderpaw nodded, excitement coursing through her, and walked over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a vole and sat next to Hollypaw.**

**"I see the hunting patrol went well," Cinderpaw said, through a mouth full of vole, swallowed and added anxiously, "How is Harvestpaw?"**

**"She's doing fine," Hollypaw replied, "She's really happy because that vole you're eating got her a complement from Foxpaw."**

**Cinderpaw looked down at her food, with an impressed look in her eye.**

**"I thought that maybe Braveheart had made this kill," Cinderpaw said surprised, because Braveheart was the best hunter in the clan, and this was an impressive kill.**

**"Be sure to tell Harvestpaw that," Hollypaw said lightly.**

**"Tonight Leafpool and I are going to Sun-drown Island," Cinderpaw burst excitedly.**

**"I hope you have a safe journey," Hollypaw meowed, but Cinderpaw could tell Hollypaw was dying to go too, though she couldn't.**

"Are you ready Cinderpaw," Leafpool asked.

**"Yes, Leafpool," Cinderpaw meowed excitedly. She could hardly keep still at the anticipation of sharing tongues with StarClan. Leafpool strode out of camp, with Cinderpaw on her tail.**


	5. Sun-Drown Island

**I am so excited, Cinderpaw thought, I can't wait to see Snowpaw and Ripplepaw again! I wonder how they are followed the familiar path, Cinderpaw bet that Leafpool knew it so well, that she could walk through it with her eyes closed. They approached the shore and saw Emberfoot and Snowpaw waiting for them.**

**"How is everything going Emberfoot," Leafpool asked friendlily.**

**"Pretty good Leafpool," Emberfoot said, "Only one warrior, Heavystep, got sick. He is up and running now."**

**"Snowpaw," Cinderpaw exclaimed, "I missed you!"**

**"I missed you to Cinderpaw," Snowpaw purred happily.**

**"Do you know where Burntpelt, Willowtail, and Ripplepaw are?" Cinderpaw asked curiously.**

**"I don't know…" Snowpaw stopped abruptly and meowed loudly, "They're here."**

**Snowpaw and Cinderpaw bounded over to the grey apprentice, Ripplepaw.**

**"Hello Ripplepaw, Willowtail and Burntpelt," Leafpool meowed and directed herself to Burntpelt and said, "Have you picked out an apprentice yet?"**

**"Yes I have, Spiritkit is going to be made an apprentice tomorrow," Burntpelt said excitedly, "She has already showed a strong enthusiasm for this life."**

**"How wonderful Burntpelt," Leafpool said happily.**

**They all headed towards the water, and they walked through the water.**

**"How convenient," Ripplepaw said lightly, "That StarClan made walking to Sun-drown Island possible."**

**Cinderpaw greatly agreed, she would have hated coming if she had to swim the whole entire way.**

They stepped onto the beach of the island and started to clean the salt out of their furs. When they finished that everyone walked into the large cave. The cave was bathed with moonlight, from a large hole in the roof of the cave.

**"Before we share tongues with StarClan," Leafpool announced, "I wish to give Cinderpaw her name."**

**Snowpaw and Ripplepaw looked at her excitedly, as did everyone else.**

**"Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from the rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?," Leafpool recited.**

**"I do." Cinderpaw said.**

**"Then buy the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Cinderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cinderfur."**

**The cave echoed and it seemed to Cinderpaw that StarClan themselves had come down to witness her naming.**

**"Cinderfur, Cinderfur," everyone chanted.**

**Cinderfur glowed and walked up to the Moonpool. She sat down and felt the chills from the water creep up her spine, and Cinderfur slipped into her dreams.**

**She was standing in a field. A cat stood on top of a hill, it walked down and Cinderfur recognized it as Featherwhisker.**

**He came up to her, with his fur glittering like starlight, looked at her proudly and said, "Cinderfur, what a wonderful name."**

**"Thank you, Featherwhisker," Cinderfur said respectively. **

**"A sudden duty shall be thrown upon you when fire and leaf are close ," Featherwhisker said quietly.**

**Seeing Cinderfur's frightened face, he said soothingly, "Don't worry, this is not for some time to come. The knowledge of Leafpool shall be on your paws, though she won't be able to help you."**

**"What do you mean, Featherwhisker," Cinderfur asked, "I don't understand."**

**"Fear not, little one, you shall understand in time," he said gently and walked away.**

**"Wait," Cinderfur shouted and was brought suddenly back to the cave.**

**Leafpool stood next to Cinderfur, everyone else was still asleep.**

**"Did you have a dream, Cinderfur," Leafpool asked.**

**"Yes, I did," Cinderfur replied, then as the other cats began to stir, she said, "I tell you later."**

**Snowpaw bounded to her paws and said, "I had the most amazing dream."**

**"Well don't tell me, Snowpaw," Cinderfur said.**

**"Oh yeah," Snowpaw said sadly and her tail drooped.**

**Everyone left the cave and walked all the way to the other shore.**

**"Good-bye Snowpaw," Cinderfur said, "Bye Ripplepaw."**

**"Bye," they shouted back to her as they were leaving.**

****

Cinderfur and Leafpool were walking through the forest when Cinderfur meowed, "I spoke to Featherwhisker."

**"What did he tell you Cinderfur," Leafpool said, interested, for neither of them had heard from Featherwhisker for moons.**

**"He said that I shall have a sudden responsibility thrown on me when fire and leaf are close," Cinderfur recited.**

**Leafpool pondered what she had said and asked, "Do you have any ideas on what this might mean?"**

**"No," Cinderfur said sadly, for she was hoping Leafpool might know what Featherwhisker meant, "But he told me that you wouldn't be able to help me and not to worry, for it shall come many moons from now."**

**"Hmm," Leafpool said, "That should mean it can't be a bad thing, we'll figure it out in time."**

**"What did you dream, Leafpool," Cinderfur asked, "Something clearer I hope?"**

**"Well," Leafpool said, "I was told that there shall be quite a few more kits in our clan, and that StarClan was okay with that, no matter who had them."**

**"That's odd," Cinderfur said, "Why should someone think that having kits is a bad thing?"**

**Leafpool shrugged and they arrived at camp.**

**The camp was quite calm, and was filled with the sound of deep breathing. Cinderfur looked up at the moon and realized how late it was. Her paws were aching, and Cinderfur was dying to curl up in her den and go to sleep. However, Cinderfur was unable to walk to her bed, because she was transfixed by the moon.**

**"Are you coming, Cinderfur," Leafpool yawned sleepily.**

**"I'm coming in a little bit," Cinderfur said.**

**Leafpool nodded, too tired to be interested in why Cinderfur decided to stay outside, and walked into her den.**

**Wow, Cinderfur thought dreamily, the moon is so beautiful and peaceful.**

**Her thoughts, however, were disturbed, by the sound of paws walking toward her. She turned her head and saw Foxpaw, his fur shinning in the moonlight, heading to her. Stay calm Cinderfur, she told herself, just remember what Firestar said.**

**Foxpaw sat next to her and said, "Guess what Cinderpaw, Tawnypaw and I are going to be made warriors tomorrow."**

**She looked at him and said smoothly, "My name is Cinderfur now, but that is wonderful. Good for you."**

**He looked at her, embarrassed, and said, "That's a beautiful name, Cinderfur," then noticing Cinderfur looking at the moon added, "The moon is gorgeous tonight, just like you."**

**Cinderfur flushed and said, "Thank you, but you really shouldn't say things like that to me."  
"I don't understand Cinderfur, don't you like me?"**

**She pawed nervously at the ground at Foxpaw's response, "I do, but not the way Harvestpaw does."**

**"Harvestpaw likes me," Foxpaw said curiously.**

**"She doesn't just like you, Foxpaw," Cinderfur said, "She loves you, but don't tell anyone what I just told you."**

**Foxpaw backed away from Cinderfur and said, "I won't tell anyone, for you Cinderfur, but Harvestpaw can't like me."**

**"Please Foxpaw," Cinderfur begged, "Give Harvestpaw a chance. She's a wonderful cat, and her loyalty knows no bounds. If you see what she sees in you, you will love her too."**

**"I'll try for you Cinderfur," he said sadly, and walked away with the look that he had just given up all hope. **

**Cinderfur ran up to him and gave him a quick lick on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you so much."**

**He looked at her and headed into the apprentices den.**

**Cinderfur's tail drooped, and she felt as if her heart was being shredded. I had to do this, she convinced herself, and Harvestpaw needed me to do this. I really do feel bad for him though, I would be so sad if someone just told me what I told him. She walked into the medicine cat's den and hoped that her dreams would comfort her.**


	6. The Gathering

**The next morning, Harvestpaw woke up excitedly. Today is the day Foxpaw is going to get his warrior name, she thought to herself. She had heard this news yesterday when she had over heard Firestar talking about it.**

**Then, Firestar's voice rung throughout the camp and she said, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come together for a Clan meeting."**

**The dew glistened in the morning sun, on this day. Foxpaw and Tawnypaw were already next to Highstone; their coat was thoroughly groomed by Poppyflower. She gazed proudly at her kits.**

**"Today these apprentices have earned their warrior names." Firestar said gazing at the apprentices.**

**Firestar's flame colored fur blazed even brighter as she called her warrior ancestors to look upon them.**

**"Tawnypaw and Foxpaw do you promise to support and fight for your clan?"**

**"I do," They said.**

**"From now on, Foxpaw, you shall be known as Foxtail and Tawnypaw, you shall now be known as Tawnypelt."**

**"Foxtail, Tawnypelt," the clan chanted in unison. None, though, were as loud as Harvestpaw.**

**Harvestpaw looked away from Foxtail to see that Cinderfur was sitting next to Leafpool.**

**"Hey, Cinderpaw," Harvestpaw said and bounded over to her, "How was your visit to Sun-drown Island?"**

**"It went good, Harvestpaw," Cinderfur said dully.**

**"Her name is Cinderfur now, Harvestpaw," Leafpool interjected.**

**"I'm so happy for you Cinderfur," Harvestpaw said ecstatically, "I can't wait to get my warrior name."**

**The noise died down and everyone returned to their duties as usual. Leafpool walked over to Crowfeather and started talking to him. With it much quieter in the camp, Harvestpaw noticed how sad Cinderfur looked.**

**"What's wrong Cinderfur," Harvestpaw said with her voice thick with concern.**

**"Nothing Harvestpaw," Cinderfur said quietly, "Your mentor is calling you."**

**"Okay," Harvestpaw said, still worried about Cinderfur, "Bye."**

**She walked over to Moonfang, who sat near Crowfeather and Leafpool.**

**"Really," Crowfeather said happily to Leafpool. Harvestpaw was surprised at how happy and kind-hearted he sounded, much different from the Crowfeather she knew.**

**"Harvestpaw," Moonfang said friendly, "Time for some training."**

**She nodded and wondered to herself what Crowfeather was so happy about.**

****

It's time for a gathering today, Cinderfur thought to herself, I wonder who will be coming.  
As Firestar sat on the Highstone, she called out Silverstripe, Foxtail, Tawnypelt, Cinderfur, Harvestpaw, Shadowpaw, Sunpaw, Runningwind, Braveheart, and Dustpelt.  
Cinderfur stood up in surprise and happily walked over to Harvestpaw.

**"Hurray," Harvestpaw said happily, "We're both going to the Gathering!"**

**Cinderfur looked away and saw Hollypaw walk sadly away.**

**"Come on Harvestpaw," Cinderfur said, "We have to try and comfort Hollypaw."**

**Harvestpaw nodded and they walked together to Hollypaw.**

**"It's okay Hollypaw," Cinderfur said soothingly.**

**"Yeah," Harvestpaw added, "You'll go to the next Gathering for sure."**

**"You're right," Hollypaw said, happier, "Have fun you guys."**

**"We will Hollypaw, and we'll tell you all about it when we get back," Cinderfur said cheerfully. **

**As the chosen members walked out of the camp, with Firestar obviously in the lead, Cinderfur noticed that Leafpool was still in her den. She decided to investigate, so she quickly ran to Leafpool.**

**"Are you coming, Leafpool," Cinderfur asked curiously.**

**"Not this time, Cinderfur," Leafpool said quietly.**

**Cinderfur noticed a strange smell coming off Leafpool, but she ignored it and said good-bye.**

**Harvestpaw bounded happily with Foxtail, who remained quiet the entire way to the StarStone. They crossed over the large tree, which was slick with moss. Firestar carefully walked over the slippery bridge and leapt gracefully onto the other side.**

**"Be careful now Harvestpaw," Moonfang cautioned.**

**"Come on, Moonfang," Harvestpaw said, annoyed, "You tell me that every time we go to a…"**

**Harvestpaw stumbled and plummeted down into the icy, cold river.**

**"What did I tell you, Harvestpaw," Moonfang scolded, "Stop playing in the river and get up here."**

**Embarrassed, she splashed angrily and got Firestar soaking wet.**

**"Oh my, Firestar," Harvestpaw said fearfully, "I'm sorry."**

**Firestar said nothing and she moved closer to Harvestpaw and shook the water off her fur at her. Surprised, she couldn't even make a sound as she went from wet, to completely drenched. When Firestar's fur was one-hundred percent dry, she continued towards the StarStone. Every cat filed behind Firestar, glancing at Harvestpaw, who was frozen to the spot. Only, Cinderfur waited for Harvestpaw to dry herself, before she followed the rest of the Clan. StormClan was the last clan to arrive, all the other clans were already nestled on their individual sections of the StarStone.**

**"I'm surprised," Blackstar sneered, "Firestar is the last one here."**

**"Yeah," Firestar mocked, "I know. Good for me. Too bad for you."**

**"What," many cats exclaimed.**

**"Think about it," Firestar said smoothly, "Absorb its meaning, then come talk to me."**

**The entire group of cat's, including her own clan, were bewildered, especially a stunned Blackstar.**

**"Since you waited for me, I'll go first," Firestar announced. Nobody disagreed because they were still stunned by Firestar's choice of words. "Today I am proud to announce that we have two new warriors, Foxtail and Tawnypelt."**

**A loud cheer erupted from StormClan.**

**Harvestpaw noticed that out of everyone that Crookedstar was paying the most attention to Firestar's words. Hmm, Harvestpaw thought, that's odd, or perhaps he is just a good listener. Crookedstar started to talk about how they had seen a couple Twolegs walking over the mountain, but that they had recently left and no damage had been done.**

"Those Twolegs are weird," Sunpaw meowed, "Why would they want to climb all over that mountain, and then go back. Well, I'm glad they did go back, we don't want any Twolegs here."

**Harvestpaw nodded earnestly nodded, thanking StarClan that they had been spared the burden of having to worry about Twolegs.**

**Harvestpaw glanced at Cinderfur, expecting to see her agreeing with Sunpaw's comment. Cinderfur was too fixated on what the Clan leaders had to say to even notice.  
Blackstar reported that no trouble had occurred except a small bout of cold that was quickly handled. He also announced that they had a new apprentice, Spiritpaw. Rapidstar quietly announced that they also had no troubles and that StarClan has been kind to them with plentiful prey. Just then, a thick cloud drifted towards the moon and completely covered it, leaving the Clans in a dim lit night. Firestar beckoned to the rest of her Clan and headed out of StarStone and back towards the camp.**

**Harvestpaw ran up towards Cinderfur and mewed, "That was a short meeting, well at least the shortest one I've ever been to."**

**Cinderfur nodded calmly and arched her head back towards the sky. By the way she was looking at the moon, Harvestpaw new that something was on her mind.**

**"What is it Cinderfur," Harvestpaw mewed curiously, "What are you thinking?"**

**"Nothing," Cinderfur said and jerked her head ahead of her to watch where she was going.**

**"Okay," Harvestpaw mewed doubtfully, for she knew her sister was always thinking about something when she looked at the moon.**


	7. Cinderfur's Discovery

**Cinderfur leapt gracefully up onto the log, maintaining perfect balance. Well, she thought, I'm almost as good of a leaper as Firestar is. Her tail perked up, but then drooped again as she returned to her original thoughts. There is something wrong with Leafpool, I just know it, Cinderfur thought worriedly, she seems different somehow. She trailed back to camp and decided to search for Leafpool. She poked her head into her den and was sad to find her not there. Cinderfur decided to ask Crowfeather where she went, since he usually knows where she goes. She found him chatting with Braveheart about the meeting, and strolled up to him.**

**"Crowfeather, do you know where Leafpool went," Cinderfur mewed, "I need to speak with her."**

**"Leafpool and Firestar just left," Crowfeather whispered, "But I have no idea where she went."**

**"Thank you Crowfeather," she said kindly and left the camp.**

**She sniffed the ground and found a relatively fresh sent from Leafpool and Firestar. Pleased, she started to follow the trail. She was lead to the lake and found that the scent stopped abruptly right at the shore. They must have swum, Cinderfur thought. Surprised but determined, she decided to swim into the lake, for there weren't any scents leading back away from the water. She braced herself and threw herself into the chilling water. She struggled for a moment and found out that she was a strong swimmer, for she easily treaded water. She started to paddle, not knowing where to go. Cinderfur decided to head towards the center of the lake, for there is no other reason to go through the water unless you were taking an extremely wet short-cut. Just as Cinderfur was starting to become fatigued, she saw a small island ahead. Gaining an extra surge of energy, she fiercely kicked towards the shore. She walked onto the shore of the island and collapsed. I've never been so exhausted in my entire life, Cinderfur thought. She laid on the ground for a minute then a sudden, sweet aroma came into the air. Mm, Cinderfur thought hungrily, prey! She tasted the air and recognized it as a mouse. I wonder how prey even got here, she thought, but she was too hungry to even care. She stalked the mouse quietly and pounced. The mouse didn't even have time to squeak before she killed it. She quickly ate the mouse and buried it, thanking StarClan. She sniffed the ground and found Leafpool and Firestar's scent again. What are they doing here, Cinderfur thought to herself, confused. She quickly followed the lengthy trail and saw Firestar and Leafpool sitting together, Leafpool had an urgent look on her face. Cinderfur crept closer to hear what they were saying.**

**"Do you think Cinderfur will be able to handle it by herself," Leafpool mewed nervously.**

**"I do," Firestar said, "You must to because otherwise you wouldn't have given her name."**

**"I think she can," Leafpool said anxiously, "But so soon, I don't know if I can handle it."**

**Firestar look as if she was going to reply, but she stopped and looked over towards the spot where Cinderfur was hiding.**

**"Come on out, Cinderfur," Firestar said commandingly.**

**Cinderfur nervously edge out of the bush she was hiding in.**

**Before Leafpool or Firestar could say anything else, Cinderfur burst, "I was only looking for Leafpool, I was worried about her."**

**Leafpool and Firestar glanced at each other, and Firestar said, "Well, since you are here, I should tell you what this place is."**

**"This is my island," Firestar said calmly, "Leafpool and I come out here when there is something we need to discuss in private."**

**"Yes," Leafpool added, "Every leader has one of these places known only to their medicine cat, themselves, and any one else they deeply trust. So it was time we show you anyway."**

**"Not to intrude," Cinderfur said nervously, "But I heard my name, what were you guys talking about."**

**Leafpool gave a glance to Firestar that obviously asked if she should tell Cinderfur. Firestar nodded.**

**"Well," Leafpool said quietly, "I'm pregnant."**

**Cinderfur was overjoyed. That's what that weird smell was, Cinderfur thought happily, thank goodness it wasn't anything bad.**

**"I'm so happy for you," Cinderfur said excitedly, "How long have you been pregnant, do you know?"**

**"As far as I can tell, it has almost been a whole moon. That is why I was worried about you, I have to go to the nursery, and I was wondering how you would handle working by yourself."**

**"I'll do fine Leafpool," Cinderfur said proudly, "I know what to do."**

**Leafpool looked extremely relieved.**

**"Since we have no further things to discuss," Firestar mewed, "I guess we should be heading back."**

**"Oh, and Cinderfur," Leafpool mewed, "You are forbidden to tell anyone about this place, understand."**

**"Yes Leafpool," Cinderfur said, for she knew not to tell anyone about this place already.**

**She headed back to the shore with Firestar in the lead. As they neared the shore, Firestar caught three mice. She offered one to Cinderfur and Leafpool. Leafpool thanked Firestar and quickly ate it. Cinderfur refused and gave hers to Leafpool, saying that she had already eaten. Leafpool thanked Cinderfur with a glance and at the second mouse. After Leafpool had finished, they leapt into the water. The familiar freezing sensation consumed her entire body. Cinderfur swam up next to Leafpool and let her lean on herself, for she knew how tiring it was to swim for such a distance. Firestar kept a strong and steady lead ahead of Cinderfur and Leafpool. She can swim as good as a TideClan cat, Cinderfur noticed, surprised, she is a very powerful cat, I wouldn't want to get in her way. Firestar kept glancing back at them to make sure they weren't falling behind or struggling. In what seemed like a whole moon later to Cinderfur, they made it to shore. Cinderfur dragged her paws onto the ground, her fur plastered to her skin, made her look like a drowned rat. They all shivered and started to clean their coats. They only continued onward when all of them looked very well groomed. Cinderfur looked into the sky to see how long they had been gone. To her surprise, the moon had only slightly moved from when they had left. They crept quietly back into camp and were hounded unexpectedly by Silverstripe.**

**"Where were you Firestar," she meowed anxiously.**

**"I do not always have to explain myself Silverstripe," Firestar said aggravatedly.**

**"Sorry Firestar," she mewed quietly and left for the warriors' den.**

**Firestar let out a large yawn and told Cinderfur and Leafpool that she was going to bed and that Leafpool had better get good sleep, for she would be moving into the nursery tomorrow.**

**"But why," Leafpool said, "I can still function well enough."**

**"Because I said so and," Firestar added, "I want to make sure these kits are safe. A medicine cat's kits are always expected to be special, and because you are my best friend."**

**Firestar rubbed against Leafpool friendlily and strode off to her den.**

**"Come on Cinderfur," Leafpool mewed, "Let's get some sleep."**

Hollypaw slowly opened her eyes. Morning, she thought, it's always so peaceful. Hollypaw contently rose her head and checked the sights around her. Everyone in the apprentices den was sleeping, as well as the warrior's den. Only Silverstripe was up, Hollypaw watched her as she went into the warrior's den to gather a dawn patrol. I hope she doesn't pick me,Hollypaw thought, its to cold. The signs of leaf-fall were obvious to all, the leaves were starting to change color, and there was a cold nip in the air. A cold breeze swept through the den, making her fur prickle as the wind blew right through her. Hollypaw heaved herself to her paws and walked towards the entrance of the apprentices den. Why was the wind able to come in, she thought to herself. Hollypaw looked around and noticed that one of the protective branches shielding the den was moved. Hollypaw lifted her paw and shifted it back into place, stopping the wind from bothering her den mates. Happy with her handy work she walked towards Leafpool and Cinderfur's den to see if Cinderfur was up. She walked over and saw that Cinderfur was still sleeping, but Leafpool was no where to be seen. Wondering where she went, Hollypaw started investigating around the camp. Thinking of places she might be, she checked the warrior's den. Unable to grasp success, she tried her luck at the nursery, and to her surprise, she saw Leafpool sleeping next to Ferncloud. Hollypaw stood next to Ferncloud nervously, because the only reason she thought that Leafpool would spend the night in the nursery, is because something was wrong. Just at that moment, Leafpool started to open her eyes. 

**"Good morning Hollypaw," Leafpool said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"**

**"I went to see if Cinderfur was up, when I noticed you weren't there," Hollypaw explained, "So I decided to look for you, and when I found you in the nursery, I thought that something was wrong."**

**"No," Leafpool said, "No one is hurt or sick."**

**Hollypaw let out a deep sigh and said, "That's a relief, but then what are you doing in here?"**

**"I was told by Firestar to move into the nursery," Leafpool meowed quietly.**

**Ferncloud raised her head and said, "Honestly Hollypaw, she is in here because she's pregnant. Now leave us all alone and go do something useful," she ordered and nudged Hollypaw out of the den. So that's why, Hollypaw thought. When Hollypaw thought about it, Leafpool had been getting bigger, but she had assumed it was normal because of leaf-bare approaching. This would be the first time in many, many moons that any medicine cat would be expecting kits. The thought excited Hollypaw, because kits of a medicine cat were born with a close bond to StarClan and they were sometimes gifted with amazing powers. Hollypaw decided to share this wonderful news with Leafpool's apprentice, Cinderfur.**

**"Cinderfur, Cinderfur," Hollypaw exclaimed, "You won't believe what I found out!"**

**"Let me guess," Cinderfur said slyly, "Leafpool is pregnant."**

**"How did you know Cinderfur," Hollypaw said, "I didn't know medicine cats could read minds?"**

**"Of course I can't read minds," Cinderfur said, "What are you? Mouse-brained? Leafpool already told me, and anyways, I'm a medicine cat. I'd be able to figure it out anyways."**

**"Yeesh, alright," Hollypaw mumbled, "Well at least Crowfeather will be happy."**

**"Why would you want Crowfeather to be happy," Cinderfur meowed, "I thought you didn't like your mentor."**

**"If he's happy, he'll be distracted and will give me more breaks," Hollypaw said happily.**

**"Good for you," Cinderfur mewed.**

Harvestpaw dozed in the apprentices den, happily dreaming about catching butterflies and staring at Foxtail. Moonfang padded quietly into the den and prodded her with his silvery paw.

**"Wait, come back butterfly," Harvestpaw moaned in her sleepy state.**

**"I am not a butterfly Harvestpaw," Moonfang laughed, "Wake up."**

**"Oh, sorry Moonfang," Harvestpaw said tiredly, "Come to think of it you look more like a moth than a butterfly."**

**"Yeah, yeah sure Harvestpaw," Moonfang said and left.**

**When Moonfang came back, he held a ball of soaking wet moss. He snickered and strolled over and shook the ball fiercely, soaking Harvestpaw completely. Shocked, Harvestpaw jumped up and stared at Moonfang, wide-eyed.**

**"Time for training Harvestpaw," Moonfang said.**

**"You'd think we lived in TideClan for how often I get wet," Harvestpaw meowed and licked the water from her pelt.**

**Harvestpaw sulked and walked with her mentor towards the training grounds. On their way they bumped into Firestar.**

**"What happened Harvestpaw," Firestar asked, "You are all wet?"**

**Before Harvestpaw could answer Moonfang replied, "I soaked her with a water filled ball of moss."**

**"Oh," Firestar said smugly, "I wonder where you got that idea from." **

**With that she strode off. Moonfang and Harvestpaw finished their journey to StormClan's training grounds. It seemed to Harvestpaw that the area seemed to loose its bright colors as leaf-bare came. Leaf-bare was always so cold but the snow can be enjoyable. Burr, it's getting really cold ,Harvestpaw thought, leaf-bare must be coming.**

**"Ok Harvestpaw," Moonfang challenged, "attack me."**

**Harvestpaw lunged, with claws sheathed, at Moonfang who dodged and countered by jumping on her. Harvestpaw quickly did a belly rake and clawed at Moonfang's belly. Moonfang quickly jumped off.**

**"Good job," Moonfang said, "Your getting really strong, if your claws were unsheathed I would be running with my tail tucked between my legs. You nearly knocked me off me feet."**

**Glowing with pride she replied, "Thank you Moonfang."**

**They continued training till sun-high. Exhausted they padded their way back to the camp.**

**"You can go eat now," Moonfang meowed then added, "You did a good job today."**

**Then ran off to Firestar who seemed to be waiting for him. Harvestpaw slowly walked to the fresh kill pile where Hollypaw was waiting for her.**

**"How was training Harvestpaw?" Hollypaw asked.**

**"Really good," Harvestpaw replied, "I finally got the leap-and-hold down." **

**Hollypaw and Harvestpaw started to eat a huge bird. They were almost finished when Cinderfur walked up.**

**"Can you help me carry this rabbit and vole?" Cinderfur asked, "I need to take them to Ferncloud, Owlkit, and Leafpool."**

**"Ok," they agreed.**

**The three of them carried the fresh kill to the nursery and gave it to the queens and Owlkit.**

**"Thank you ," Ferncloud and Owlkit said, thankful for the rabbit.**

**"Yes, thank you," Leafpool meowed grumpily, "But I could of got this myself."**

**As the three siblings left Heatherpaw asked, "What's with Leafpool? She has been very grumpy lately. It's not like her."**

**"She's grumpy because Firestar told her to move to the nursery. She doesn't like to be cooped up," Cinderfur responded.**

**"I can understand why that would make her grumpy," Hollypaw commented, "Cinderfur, how are you doing by yourself?"**

**"Good," Cinderfur replied happily, "I had to put some dock on Runningwind's scratches. But all in all, our clan is pretty careful and are healthy."**

**As they left the three dodged out of the way to let Crowfeather into the nursery. They even saw him with a smile on his face.**

**"I guess the only thing he needed was kits coming into his life to make him smile," Harvestpaw sniggered.**

**"See Cinderfur," Hollypaw stated, "I told you he would be more distracted."**

**They stopped talking as Foxtail trotted past. He is just so cute, Harvestpaw thought, I wish he would think of me more then a friend. I love him so much! But he will not even look at me with a slight interest.**

**"Harvestpaw!" Moonfang called, "Come over here."**

**"Good bye," Harvestpaw called as she ran towards her mentor.**

**She found him with Firestar.**

**"Harvestpaw," Firestar said, "You and Moonfang are coming with me to the beach."**

**"Ok," Harvestpaw replied.**

**"And Harvestpaw," Firestar asked.**

**"Yes, Firestar," Harvestpaw said.**

**"I want you to pick Foxtail, Tawneypelt, Hollypaw, Sunpaw, or Shadowpaw to come with us," Firestar commanded, "Now Harvestpaw pick the one you think will be the most patient this is important so choose wisely."**

**I wonder why Firestar is asking me to pick?, Harvestpaw thought, I want to pick Hollypaw or Foxtail but I know I should pick Tawneypelt. Oh well, I don't prefer Tawneypelt but I'll do the right thing. Besides, Tawneypelt has been better ever since she became a warrior. Harvestpaw found Tawneypelt at the fresh kill pile eating with Foxtail.**

**"Tawneypelt," Harvestpaw called, "Come here."**

**"Coming," Tawneypelt called back and walked over to her.**

**"Firestar wants us," Harvestpaw announced.**

**Tawneypelt replied, "Well, if my sister wants me what are we doing standing here."**

**They headed over to Firestar and Moonfang. When they arrived Harvestpaw noticed that they were grinning like foxes, in a good and happy way.**

**"Good job Harvestpaw," Moonfang congratulated.**

**"Yes," Firestar agreed happily, "Well done."**

**"What are you talking about?" Harvestpaw questioned confused.**

**Firestar answered, "You picked the right cat for the job. Even though you knew you could pick your sister."**

**Still confused Harvestpaw just sat there.**

**"Firestar was testing you to see if you would pick the right cat," Moonfang explained, "And you passed."**

**Harvestpaw grinned and thought, today must be my lucky day.**

**"Well enough congratulating," Firestar said, "Lets get down to business. Follow me."**

**Firestar started to jog in the direction of the Scorched plains. Moonfang and Firestar literally started running ahead of them.**

**"Well," Tawneypelt huffed trying to keep up, "There doing a good job of staying ahead of us."**

**"Yeah, what's with that," Harvestpaw said out of breath.**

**Tawneypelt answered , "Well Moonfang is Firestar's mate. Also Firestar is a very active leader so they don't get a lot of time to just talk. Note that there just far enough ahead that you can't hear them."**

**Harvestpaw did notice that she couldn't hear them talking. Finally, they caught up with Firestar and Moonfang who were sitting behind a bush so they were just out view from TideClan's border.**

**"What are we doing here?" Tawneypelt asked.**

**"Were here because on the Scorched plains we have been scenting TideClan there," Firestar explained, "We're seeing if we are not just scenting their scent in the water or its coming from there territory."**

**Now that Harvestpaw knew what they were doing she was glad that Hollypaw didn't come. She couldn't do this kind of work. It seemed like a whole moon before two TideClan cats turned up. They cats slowly waded over to the Scorched plains. Harvestpaw recognized them as Stonestream and Icepaw. Oh no, Harvestpaw thought, not Icepaw . Why is she here, I thought she was my friend. The TideClan cats looked around to make sure that none of the StormClan cats were there. Then they let themselves relax, not knowing that Firestar, Moonfang, Tawneypelt and Harvestpaw were close by.**

**"Okay Icepaw," Stonestream meowed, "Hit me!"**

**Without a moment's hesitation, she lunged at her mentor. Stonestream's faced looked shocked by the amount of force she had exerted onto him, and he easily tipped over and fell. He soon regained balance and darted around Icepaw, pawing at her with grey paws. She closed her eyes and, with her eyes still closed, darted at her mentor. She jumped up off the ground and some how, Icepaw managed to locate where he was. She leapt on top of him, and pinned him to the ground. **

**"Well done, Icepaw," Stonestream panted, "You have grown tremendously."**

**"Thanks, Stonestream," Icepaw mewed happily.**

**How did Icepaw do that, Harvestpaw wondered in awe, that was amazing.**

**"I've had enough," Firestar hissed quietly and walked onto the Scorched plains.**

**The two TideClan cats stared at Firestar, stunned.**

**"What are you doing here in StormClan territory," Firestar growled, "You know Scorched plains belongs to us."**

**Moonfang stared at his mate for a second, then motioned to Harvestpaw and Tawnypelt to follow Firestar's lead. They walked up behind Firestar, fur raised.**

**"We're not doing anything wrong," Stonestream mewed angrily, "It's not like we are stealing prey."**

**"Go train your apprentices somewhere else," Moonfang spat.**

**Stonestream hissed and lunged at Firestar. Moonfang's eyes widened and he fiercely attacked Stonestream. They spat and hissed at each other. As they continued to attack.**

****

"Enough," Firestar exclaimed as Stonestream received a long claw to the back, "Go back where you came from and tell all of TideClan to never come to Scorched plains again. Go!"  
Stonestream hissed again and looked as if he was going to attack again, when Icepaw looked at him and shook her head. Together, Icepaw and Stonestream left the Scorched plains and headed towards the TideClan camp.

**"Are you okay Firestar," Moonfang mewed anxiously.**

**"I'm fine Moonfang," Firestar purred, "Everyone, we now know that TideClan is definitely using Scorched plains. We shall have to extend patrols here more often 'till they get the point."**

**All of the cats nodded. Icepaw, Harvestpaw thought, I never knew you could do this to me. I don't want to hurt my friend. They walked back to the camp Harvestpaw noticed that Firestar was dragging her paws looking very tired. She looked very worried.**

**"Are you ok?" Moonfang asked.**

**"I'm fine," Firestar answered, "Nothing is hurt at all."**

**Because she wouldn't say anything to her mate, Harvestpaw gave up on the idea of finding out what it was that Firstar was talking about.**


	8. Leafpool's Dream

**Seeing Firestar's worried face as she entered the camp, Cinderfur wondered what was wrong. Firestar headed towards the nursery and Cinderfur curiously followed. Before Cinderfur entered she heard her and Leafpool talking. Cinderfur snuck closer to hear what they were saying.**

**"What if StarClan gets mad at me," Firestar questioned Leafpool.**

**"No, of course they won't," Leafpool assured her.**

**As if Firestar didn't hear Leafpool she continued pacing around the den, "What will I do if our clan gets attacked?"**

**"Firestar," Leafpool said.**

**Continuing Firestar said, "What if I went against the warriors code!?"**

**"Firestar," Leafpool meowed a bit louder. **

**"What will the other clans think?" Firestar rambled on.**

**"Firestar!" Leafpool yelled. Waiting for Firestar to calm down a bit she continued Leafpool continued, "If medicine cats can have kits then leaders can too."**

**Firestar is going to have kits, Cinderfur thought, what is she so worried about?**

**"Well," Firestar said still freaking out, "Now the clan has no medicine cat or leader! What am I going to do?"**

**"Firestar everything is going to be alright," Leafpool assured her. **

**This seemed to calm her down some. Quietly Leafpool asked, "Did you tell Moonfang yet?"**

**The mentioning of her mates name seemed to calm her down even more. Firestar shyly whispered, "No, not yet. But what do I tell the clan?"**

**"Just have Silverstripe tell the clan if you're so nervous." Leafpool suggested.**

**"Ok, but I'm telling Moonfang first," Firestar said with a hint of excitement, "and Leafpool?"**

**"Yes," Leafpool replied.**

**"I am happy I'm having kits even though it doesn't sound like it," Firestar sighed dreamily. **

**Letting her words sink in she left to find Moonfang before he came back from hunting alone.  
Cinderfur quickly jumped behind a bush just in time as Firestar sprang out of the den. Trying to sneak away, she creped over the den.**

**"Cinderfur come in here," Leafpool commanded softly.**

**Realizing she had no other choice she obeyed her mentor and walked in.**

**"You shouldn't have listened in", Leafpool said, "But…"**

**"I'm sorry Leafpool," Cinderfur said cutting off Leafpool.**

**"But," Leafpool continued, "You saved me a lot of explaining and saved yourself less thinking time."**

**"What?" Cinderfur exclaimed. **

**A flick of Leafpool's tail indicated that she was dismissed. Cinderfur left, pondering what Leafpool said when it clicked. That's what Leafpool's dream meant, Cinderfur thought.**

**"Hey, Cinderfur," Squirrelflight called, "How's my sister?"**

**Amused with the slight worry in her voice Cinderfur said, "She is fine."**

**"Ok," Squirrelflight said with a hint of relief then she left.**

**Hit with a sudden wave of curiosity Cinderfur went to see what Moonfang's reaction would be. Accept before she left the camp Moonfang returned with a kind of happy glow on his face. Following Moonfang was a shy looking Firestar. Cinderfur could see Firestar's eyes darting around for Silverstripe, who Cinderfur knew went out hunting a long time ago. Luckily Silverstripe came back just when Firestar started to look worried. Wow Silverstripe must have a little Firestar alarm inside her. She always seems to appear right when Firestar needs her, when she is in trouble, or she is extremely worried,Cinderfur thought. Silverstripe walked towards Firestar.**

**Standing at a distance Cinderfur heard Firestar whisper to Silverstripe, "I'm going to have kits."**

**"Really, that's so cool!" Silverstripe said amused, "I knew it would happen eventually."**

**"I know," Firestar said, "Will you tell the clan for me?"**

**"I guess so," Silverstripe stated.**

**"Thank you, but you don't have to if you don't want to," Firestar said thankfully.**

**"It's ok, I will," Silverstripe answered.**

**"Thank you so much," Firestar said relived, "Thank you so much!"**

**Embarrassed by the praise Silverstripe giggled, "Your welcome." Silverstripe walked to the Highstone. When she was at the top she called, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around."**

Hollypaw was enjoying the constant absents of her mentor now that Leafpool was in the nursery. She enjoyed practicing by herself without the pressure. Hearing the deputy's call, she walked towards the Highstone.

**Silverstripe waited for the last cats, Sunpaw and Shadowpaw, to arrive before she announced, "I have just received great news. Firestar is going to have kits."**

**Whispers broke out with in the clan.**

**With a flick of Silverstripe's tail to silence the clan she continued, "Remember do not let slip that Firestar and Leafpool are going to have kits. If TideClan or any other clan got wind of it, it is possible that they could use it against us." **

**Silverstripe climbed down to help clear more room for Firestar in the den.**

**Firestar climbed up the stone and called, "It is now time to appoint a new apprentice. Owlkit come here."**

**Oh ya, Hollypaw thought, I forgot Owlkit is going to be an apprentice with us. Owlkit ran up to the Highstone with Ferncloud.**

**"Owlkit," Firestar called, "Do you promise to help your clan any way you can as an apprentice?"**

**"I do," Owlkit responded.**

**"Owlkit," Firestar meowed loudly as if to send her words up to StarClan, "From now on you will be known as Owlpaw. Lightningwing you have worked hard and you always think of your clan first. You're ready to have an apprentice. You will be Owlpaw's mentor."**

**"Owlpaw, Owlpaw," Every cat yelled as he touched his mentor's nose.**

**The ceremony ended and Firestar was literally sleeping on her paws. Congratulations spread through the clan. Even Leafpool came out of the nursery to congratulate her brother on getting an apprentice.**

**"What are we going to start with?" Owlpaw asked as the congratulating died.**

**"We will start with a patrol around the boarder so you know where you can hunt," Lightningwing stated then he turned his attention to Crowfeather, "Hey Crowfeather."**

**"What," He replied.**

**"Do you mind if I take Hollypaw with me?" Lightningwing asked then added, "Just in case."**

**"Fine," Crowfeather meowed holding back the excitement of being able to spend more time with his mate. Then he headed to the nursery.**

**"Come on Hollypaw," Owlpaw meowed happily.**

**"One minute," Hollypaw called back.**

**Then she headed to the nursery to say hi to Spiderkit and Ashkit. When she entered she was attacked by these moon old kits. Ashkit and Spiderkit were Nightcloud's kits. Cinderfur was not around to deliver the kits because she was out gathering herbs with Runningwind who Silverstripe told to go with Cinderfur.**

**"Hi Hollypaw," Ferncloud meowed as she cleared out her bedding to make more room, "This reminds me of the time you and your siblings moved out."**

**As Ferncloud rambled on about memories, Hollypaw said her good bys and bolted to catch up with her younger brother. Lightningwing started at the beach and they worked there way around and only stopped to point out major parts of the territory. But when they came to the Scorched plains, Lightningwing flicked his tail at Hollypaw indicating that she should tell the story.**

**"Many moons ago," Hollypaw began as she started to recite the story that she heard many times, "The Scorched plains were on our territory and there were many plants growing there. Then there was a terrible fire that burnt all the plants there. Worried, StarClan tore up the earth and created a stream on the StormClan's territory so the fire would not spread. In doing so they made the Scorched plains an island in between two small streams. Nothing ever grew back except for the grass and it is always very warm. That's how it got its name."**

**Lightningwing flicked his tail, as if to tell her to continue.**

**"TideClan," She continued, "then thought that the Scorched plains were theirs because it was an island. And we have fought over it ever since."**

**"Wow," Owlpaw said impressed.**

**They continued on walking and it was starting to get dark. When they were walking along SkyClan's boarder they bumped into Poppyflower.**

**"Hi Poppyflower," Lightningwing called.**

**Poppyflower jumped as if she was attacked and fell into a bush. What is she doing here, Hollypaw thought.**

**"Sorry," Lightningwing said shyly.**

**"It's ok," Poppyflower panted, recovering from the shock.**

**"What were you doing over here anyways?" Owlpaw asked.**

**Poppyflower seemed to be stunned by the question, then she finally said, "Nothing, just hunting."**

**They left and they made it back just before Cinderfur and Firestar left to Sun-drown Island.**

****

"Coming, Cinderfur?" Firestar called.

**"Coming," Cinderfur called back, "I'll be right there."**

**Cinderfur trotted over to Leafpool to go over just a few more things.**

**"Now remember," Leafpool stated sternly, "Don't tell anyone about me or Firestar. Just tell them I couldn't come this time."**

**"Ok Leafpool," Cinderfur called as she ran to a peppy Firestar.**

**They started towards the island when Cinderfur asked, "Why are you so happy?"**

**"Because," Firestar explained, "I haven't been able to leave the camp. Silverstripe can be very stern. I made the right choice, picking her as deputy. I doubt I will ever have to pick another deputy."**

**Cinderfur watched as she drowned in memories. When they reached the beach, Firestar told Cinderfur to go alone. Once the other medicine cats and apprentices had arrived, Cinderfur carefully walked across the sandy bridge. The first half is easy to cross but when you reach the end you have to be really careful. At one part, the sand bridge stoops down low and you have to swim. You have to be careful not to get swept away by the sea. As the water lapped Cinderfur's fur she thought, the only cats I know that can walk across this is SkyClan, Leafpool, and Firestar. She shook her head, shaking the water out of her ears. Cinderfur was relieved to see the welcoming island nearing quickly. She padded as fast as she could and soon felt, once again, the security of dry land. Taking a deep breath, she swiftly licked her fur clean. Cinderfur looked at her shinning pelt, satisfied, and walked into the dark cave. Spiritpaw, Burntpelt's new apprentice, was shaking with excitement at the thought to share tongues with StarClan. Cinderfur examined Spiritpaw with a happy glance as she remembered her first time at Sun-drown Island. The moon was extremely bright as she nervously entered into the cave, Leafpool walked confidently next to her. Cinderfur could almost hear the whispers of her warrior ancestors murmuring in the wind. Returning back to the present, she laid down next to the Moonpool and felt the water splash on her muzzle. Cinderfur soon slipped into the realm of StarClan.**

**Cinderfur was walking on a soft, grassy clearing that was surrounded by skinny trees. Three cats stood side by side, and were looking over at her.**

**"Who are you," Cinderfur asked.**


	9. Bones and Snow

**A sky blue-silver she cat stepped forward and said, "I am Bluesky of SkyClan."**

**The gray tom on her left also stepped forward and said, "I am Oakheart of DarkClan."**

**The last light brown tom spoke quietly and said, "And I am Lightbreeze of TideClan."**

**"Why haven't any ancestors of StormClan come," Cinderfur asked, confused.**

**"She should be here any moment now," Bluesky meowed. Just as she said that, a stormy-gray she-cat walked over to them.**

**"I am Stormstar," the blue-eyed she-cat mewed, "We need to talk to you."**

**"Is there any particular reason why an ancestor from each Clan has come," Cinderfur mewed concernedly. **

**The starry cats exchanged glances. **

**Stormstar grinned and turned to the other cats and said, "I told you she was sharp."**

**Turning back to Cinderfur she mewed, "A battle shall break out. Between which Clan has yet to be decided, though it definitely involves StormClan."**

**"Oh," Cinderfur mewed, "I understand. Is there anything I can do to help prevent a battle?"  
Bluesky looked sorrowfully at Cinderfur and said, "No, a battle is inevitable. It needs to take place."**

**"Thank you for the warning," Cinderfur said, "And Stormstar?"**

**Stormstar turned and looked over at Cinderfur.**

**"Are you StormClan's first leader," she questioned excitedly.**

**"Yes, I am," Stormstar said proudly," Though it wasn't my idea to name the Clan after me, it was Featherwhisker's idea. Featherwhisker was a very stubborn cat."**

**The glittering cats of StarClan turned and walked away into the skies above. Cinderfur shook as she returned to the Moonpool. Hmm, a battle I wonder which Clan is going to fight us, Cinderfur thought. Spiritpaw's ears were twitching and she snapped her eyes wide open suddenly. She watched as Spiritpaw's eyes darted around curiously.**

**She turned and asked Cinderfur, "Where is Leafpool?"**

**Nervous she stammered, "She...she couldn't come."**

**"Why?" Spiritpaw questioned further.**

**"I," Cinderfur continued, "Don't have to always explain myself."**

**Then she left before she was pelted with more questions. She paddled over the deepest part of the bridge, small waves splashed against her fur. I wonder how many more times I'm going to be pestered by curious cats, Cinderfur thought, paws sinking slightly through the soft sand. She flexed her claws, the sinking sand always gave her paws the weird sensation of being pulled. A cold breeze swept over her, freezing her to the bone as she made it onto hard land. It's coming, Cinderfur thought examining the trees, cold winds, the trees are losing their leaves prey is appearing less, and less. Cinderfur walked into the shelter of the trees and sat in a bush to dry her soaking wet pelt. She shivered then froze at a sudden movement she saw out of the corner of her eye. She quietly tasted the air and realized it was a cat. Cinderfur poked her head out of the bush to see who it was, fur standing on end. Her fur feel flat as she realized it was Spiritpaw. Cinderfur walked out of the bush to speak to Spiritpaw, chuckling at the thought of Spiritpaw trying to hide herself with that fur. Spiritpaw jumped, obviously startled.**

**She whipped her head towards Cinderfur, breathing heavily and managed to say, "You scared me Cinderfur!"**

**"Sorry," Cinderfur purred, "I didn't mean to."**

**Shaking herself, Spiritpaw said, "That's alright... I'm just a little paranoid, that's all."**

**"What's the matter Spiritpaw," Cinderfur mewed concernedly," You look as if you could've been scared to death."**

**"Well," Spiritpaw said hesitantly, "I don't know if I can tell you this, since StarClan told me."  
"Does it involve my Clan in any way," Cinderfur asked.**

**"I don't know, I couldn't recognize what cats were in what Clans," Spiritpaw mewed, troubled, "But I think it could affect all of the Clans."**

**"Go ahead and tell me then," Cinderfur said, certain that she was supposed to know this information that Spiritpaw was hiding.**

****

Harvestpaw woke from her sleep, and leapt up to her paws with claws unsheathed. She was in the apprentices den. Glancing around, she noticed Hollypaw and Sunpaw were looking at her with concern, Shadowpaw was resting peacefully in the corner.

**"What's wrong Harvestpaw," Hollypaw mewed.**

**"Yeah," Sunpaw chimed in, "Are you alright?"**

**"I think so," Harvestpaw whispered, so she didn't wake anyone else up, "Did I wake you two?"**

**"I'm surprised the whole Clan didn't think we were under attack," Hollypaw meowed, "What were you dreaming about?"**

**Harvestpaw shivered and said, "I saw two she-cats guarding their kits. There were so many cats that I couldn't recognize them. One of them huddled around the kits and the other was fending off four other cats. There was blood everywhere."**

**Hollypaw and Sunpaw stared horrified at Harvestpaw.**

**"It was just was a bad dream," Hollypaw meowed gently, "Go back to sleep."**

**Quivering Harvestpaw slowly fell asleep with the hunting bloody image frozen in her mind. As the sun slowly peeked over the sea, Harvestpaw woke up to a red dawn. She looked up and the sky looked as if it was bleeding just like the dream she had. Harvestpaw stood up and realized that everyone was already training and the den was empty. Harvestpaw ran outside to find Moonfang waiting outside for her.**

**"Morning," Moonfang said, "I would asked you if you had a good nights sleep, but it doesn't look like you did."**

**"Yes," Harvestpaw yawned, "I didn't have very pleasant dreams."**

**"Well let's get to work," Moonfang called, "We have dawn patrol."**

**Moonfang and Harvestpaw ran to catch up with the dawn patrol. Harvestpaw ran up to Sunpaw, Squirrelflight (Sunpaw's mentor), and Rainstorm. They started on the north side of the sea and worked their way around. After a couple minutes Harvestpaw thought, now I know what Hollypaw meant when she said that her mentor was really distracted now that his mate is in the nursery. Moonfang looks like he is not even paying attention. Moonfang walked along the sea staring into its waves. They walked for a while and by the time they came to TideClan's boarder the sun was almost all the way up and the red dawn started to fade. It was snowing a bit and Harvestpaw closed her eyes as small drops of frozen water cooled her warm pelt. Harvestpaw always liked the feeling the snow on pelt. Except her golden pelt stood out in the white, frozen land. Then Rainstorm started to paw and push away the thin snow.**

**"Bones!" Fumed Rainstorm, "Those dirty TideClan cats! They have been stealing are prey! The kill has their sent all over it!" **

**"Good find Rainstorm," Squirrelflight complemented her mate, "Now we can punish TideClan because we have proof. We should tell Firestar. I mean Silverstripe."**

**Harvestpaw walked closer and sniffed it. It for sure has TideClan sent on it, Harvestpaw thought, I hope Icepaw wasn't involved in this kill. She stood there for a minute them thought, it's weird that we have to report every thing to Silverstripe instead of Firestar. But Firestar is in the nursery so Silverstripe is like are leader now. **

**"Bury it," Moonfang said unemotionally, "So we can find it later."**

**The warriors walked ahead and Sunpaw and Harvestpaw lagged behind.**

**Then Sunpaw asked, "What's biting your mentor? He acted as if didn't care that we made that discovery."**

**"I guess," Harvestpaw answered, "He has other things on his mind."**

**"Like what?" Sunpaw asked without thinking.**

**"His mate is in the nursery," Harvestpaw said in a laughing like tone, "What else would you think."**

**"Oh yeah," Sunpaw said then paused before saying, "Do you ever want to have kits?"**

**Completely caught off guard she stammered trying to hide her true feelings, "Maybe, I haven't really thought about it."**

**"Oh, ok," Sunpaw said looking like she felt sorry for putting her on the spot then said changing the subject, "We should catch up with them."**

**As she ran ahead Harvestpaw breathed a sigh of relief then thought as she ran to catch, I'm glad that ended. If I directly said yes she might guessed that I liked Foxtail because she would pay more attention. Why does my love have to be so hard?Harvestpaw keep on asking her self that question in her head the whole time that she ran to catch up with the other cats. They were walking around the lake and as usual it was so misty that you couldn't see around five paw steps into the lake.**

**"Why is the lake so misty?" Sunpaw asked.**

**"Don't know," Squirrelflight answered her apprentice, "It's always been that way."**

**Harvestpaw stared into the middle of the mist and got the strangest sensation to swim but she shook off the feeling. After that Harvestpaw looked down at the sandy edge of the lake and she could've swore that she saw paw prints leading into the lake but she blinked and then the paw prints were gone. They were almost done with the patrol and the sun was fully up and they were close to being at the end edge of the river separating the StormClan from SkyClan when they bumped into Poppyflower.**

**Poppyflower called, "How is the patrol going?"**

**"Good," Moonfang called back, "We found dead mouse bones with TideClan sent all over it."  
Poppyflower nodded and went back to hunting.**

**Harvestpaw went up to Firestar's mother and asked "Why are you always over here by the SkyClan boarder?"**

**"I like the chill of the wind in my old bones," Poppyflower joked then said, "I like the smell of the mountains, and the winds carry the smell over the moors. Also there is a lot of prey here."**

**Harvestpaw wasn't really sure that she was telling the truth but they continued and finished the dawn patrol. As they were walking back Moonfang was literally flying because of how fast he was running back to camp. **

****

"Ok," Crowfeather called to Hollypaw after practice, "I want you to go back to camp and get both of your sisters to find herbs because the warriors are busy. And if you want to complain talk to Silverstripe. She told me to tell you."

**With out another word he ran into camp. Hollypaw ran to find Harvestpaw and Cinderfur waiting for her at the entrance of the medicine cats den. Hollypaw greeted her sisters.**

**"We need to get," Cinderfur told them, "Borage leaves, Catmint, Juniper berries, Thyme, and Poppy seeds."**

**Cinderfur look worriedly at the ground as they walked out of camp.**

**"What's bothering you Cinderfur?" Hollypaw asked**

**"It's something Spiritpaw told me." Cinderfur said sorrowfully.**

**"What?" Harvestpaw meowed, glancing at Hollypaw because the day Cinderfur would have talked to Spiritpaw would have been the day Harvestpaw had her dream.  
The two sisters never told Cinderfur about Harvestpaw's dream.**

**"I don't know if I can tell you," Cinderfur whispered.**

**Hollypaw thought I don't want to know what Cinderfur knows. I don't want to find out that Harvestpaw's dream will come true. Harvestpaw caught a whiff of herbs and ran ahead. Cinderfur and Hollypaw ran to catch up.**

**"Do we need this?" Harvestpaw asked standing next to a sorrel looking plant.**

**"No," Cinderfur answered, "that is dock. Besides it's not fully grown. See how the leaf has some yellow at the tip."**

**"Ok," Hollypaw sighed, "let's keep looking."**

**They wondered for a while until they were almost at the SkyClan boarder. Suddenly a flash of dark brown past them and headed towards the boarder. Thinking it was a SkyClan cat because of the warriors speed they chased the warrior. Hollypaw's and Harvestpaw's claws were out and their fur bristled as they leaped at the cat. Runningwind dodged their attacked.**

**"Does every one in this clan attack me," The young warrior growled, "First my sister and now you two!"**

**"Sorry," Hollypaw and Harvestpaw meowed a bit frightened because of his tone, "You were running towards the SkyClan's boarder so we thought you were a SkyClan cat."**

**"It's ok," Runningwind purred, "I guess that would be a compliment on my speed. I just came out here to find Poppyflower, Firestar needs her, and speaking of Poppyflower."**

**Runningwind walked over to Poppyflower, who just appeared.**

**"Cinderfur," Poppyflower asked after Runningwind delivered his message, "I saw some Borage leaves back their."**

**Poppyflower pointed behind a group of bushes in the distance.**

**"Thank you," Cinderfur thanked the senior warrior.**

**Cinderfur lend the way as they headed towards the bushes. Just like Poppyflower said there was a large group of Borage leaves behind the bushes. Eventually they found all the plants they were looking for and headed back to camp. Just as they entered camp Hollypaw froze and dropped her herbs. She started to shiver uncontrollably as looked around and saw a snow covered camp. She couldn't even see the dens. Harvestpaw shook her until she came back into reality. Her pelt was freezing but she didn't see all the snow.**

**"Where did all the snow go?" Hollypaw asked.**

**"What are you talking about Hollypaw?" Cinderfur said with a mouth full of herbs, "There is like no snow on the ground."**

**"I just saw it," Hollypaw continued, "There was so much snow that I couldn't even see the dens. Feel my pelt I'm freezing."**

**"Yikes," Harvestpaw meowed, "no wonder you were shivering."**

**"Take your herbs to my den them come with me to the nursery to tell Leafpool," Cinderfur commanded.**

**They brought the herbs to the medicine cats den then walked over to the nursery.**

**"I think its funny how my sister and my daughter are in the nursery at the same time," Nightpool purred.**

**"Yeah," Firestar meowed sadly, "Very funny."**

**"Mistykit," Nightpool said giving Leafpool a worried look.**

**"Mistykit," Firestar replied.**

**"Who is Mistykit?" Hollypaw asked as they walked into the den.**

**Surprised and angry Firestar growled, "What are you doing? You shouldn't have been listing in! What were you thinking?"**

**Firestar hissed and slunk towards the end of the den and laid down. Hollypaw stood there, shocked at Firestar's behavior. Firestar is usually an up beat cat but this reaction was not what Hollypaw expected.**

**Leafpool walked up to Cinderfur and asked, "What do you need."**

**Cinderfur and Hollypaw explained what happened. Leafpool walked up to Hollypaw and shivered as she touched the icy cold fur. Leafpool told Silverstripe that we were going have a snow storm. Silverstripe sent every cat hunting for the den except for Hollypaw, Harvestpaw, and Tawneypelt would hunt for the elders. Foxtail, Moonfang, and Crowfeather would hunt for the queens. Cinderfur had to move into the elders den for the night so if they get sick then she could take care of them.**

****

Cinderfur was busy moving medicine into the nursery and the elders den.

**"Hmm," Cinderfur mewed quietly, "We're low on feverfew...Rainstorm!"**

**Rainstorm swung his head around to see Cinderfur calling him.**

**He walked over to her and said, "Yes, Cinderfur?"**

**"We are low on feverfew," Cinderfur explained, "I need a warrior to come with me to fetch some. Would you join me?"**

**"Of course Cinderfur," he said friendlily, "Where are the best places to find feverfew?"**

**"Well," Cinderfur said thoughtfully, "There is usually some down by the river next to the StarStone, let's try there."**

**She ran up to Firestar, who was sleeping on the Highrock.**

**"Um," Cinderfur said hesitantly, "Perhaps now isn't a good time."**

**"No Cinderfur," Leafpool said, chuckling to herself, "She answers more when she's sleeping than when she's awake. Go ahead and ask."**

**"Um, Firestar? Me and Rainstorm are going to go get some feverfew, okay?" Cinderfur said awkwardly.**

**"Okay," Firestar mumbled, "Go check by the river next to the StarStone. I was there yesterday, excellent sto-" Then Firestar made a huge snoring noise and ceased talking.**

**Leafpool sighed and said, "Well, you heard her. Go to the river by StarStone."**

**Cinderfur stared for a moment, in shock at what just happened. Then, she shook her head and beckoned to Rainstorm to follow her. As Cinderfur was walking down the Highstone, she accidentally kicked a rock and there was a loud response from Firestar.**

**Firestar leapt into the air and yelped loudly, "Who, what, where, when, why, how! Leafpool, what happened!?"**

**Leafpool took full advantage of this moment and said, "You climbed up the Highstone when you're not supposed to, that's what happened."**

**Firestar's face turned and even brighter shade of red, if that is even possible.**

**"Well," she mewed defensively, "It's warmer up here than it is down there."**

**"That doesn't make any sense," Leafpool said almost laughingly, "The stone will make you colder not warmer."**

**"I was bbboooorrreeeedddd Leafpool," she complained, "What am I supposed to do in the nursery all day? Nothing. How do you expect me to resist? The one time Moonfang isn't in camp watching over me..."**

**"I know Firestar," she said," I know. Now come down there before I send someone to get Moonfang!"**

**Firestar glared at Leafpool as she carefully walked down and said, "That's harsh Leafpool. I didn't know you'd go to such lengths when you snuck out yesterday."**

**Just as Firestar said that, Crowfeather walked in with a large pheasant.**

**"Who snuck out again?" Crowfeather asked curiously.**

**"No one," Leafpool said hastily, "Right Firestar?"**

**"Err, yeah," Firestar said and winked at Leafpool.**

**"Umm, alright?" Crowfeather said in confusion and decided to leave it as is, then he left to put the food in the nursery.**

**Cinderfur chuckled and left to go to the StarStone.**

**Cinderfur padded quietly next to Rainstorm. Rainstorm glanced at Cinderfur curiously at how quiet she was.**

**"Are you okay Cinderfur?" Rainstorm said, "You're awful quiet."**

**"Yes, I'm fine," she said distractedly, "I'm just thinking..."**

**Cinderfur stared into the distance and let the silence return. Maybe I should comfrey, and some catmint, Cinderfur thought, I have no idea when that battle is going to occur. It could happen at any time and with the snow coming in...I hope no clan tries to attack us when we get the snow...Cinderfur sighed and picked up her pace. Rainstorm glanced at Cinderfur in surprise at this sudden movement and quickly caught up with her.**

**"Oh," Cinderfur said, "There's the river. Let's go find some feverfew."**

**Rainstorm nodded and walked around, trying to find some feverfew. Cinderfur quickly found a large bush of feverfew.**

**"Perfect," Cinderfur said happily through a mouthful of feverfew.**

**"That's a lot Cinderfur," Rainstorm mewed, surprised, "Do you need anything else?"**

**"Yes," Cinderfur mewed as best as she could with the mouthful of feverfew, "Could you find some comfrey and catmint?"**

**"How will I tell the difference?" Rainstorm asked.**

**"Catmint will make your mouth water from its sweet smell, and comfrey has large leaves and little pink, white, or purple flowers." Cinderfur explained swiftly.**

**Rainstorm nodded and continued his search.**

**"Um, Rainstorm," Cinderfur said, "I'm going to drop these off and come back okay?"**

**He gave Cinderfur an acknowledging glance and Cinderfur took off towards camp. As she passed phantom haze lake she looked out towards the middle of the lake. The wind was picking up so fast that most of the fog was blown away and she swore that she could see the island. By the time that she made it back Cinderfur was almost blown off her feet because the wind was so strong. Then the snow started to fall...and FAST! Silverstripe heard everyone into their den. Crowfeather and Moonfang ran into the nursery.**

**Squirrelflight ran towards Cinderfur and asked nervously, "Where is Rainstorm?" **

**Terrified for Rainstorm she squeaked, "Oh no, he is still out there."**

**Squirrelflight bolted towards the entrance of the camp. Before she could escape the perimeter of the camp Silverstripe tackled her.**

**"You can not go out in this weather," Silverstripe meowed.**

**"But Rainstorm is still out there," Squirrelflight wailed almost crying.**

**Silverstripe commanded her to go to her den. Ears down, she gloomily walked to the warriors den.**

**"What are we going to do about Rainstorm," Cinderfur asked worriedly, "We can not just leave him there."**

**"We will send a search party for him tomorrow," Silverstripe promised.**

**Before Cinderfur went to the elders den she ran towards the nursery to check on Leafpool and Firestar.**

**As she neared the nursery she heard Firestar say, "How come all the exciting stuff happen when I am not leading the clan"**

**Almost laughing Moonfang replied, "I have no clue."**

**Cinderfur walked into the nursery and sat next to Leafpool, who was lying next to Crowfeather.**

**"Are you alright," Cinderfur asked, "You're going to be careful...right!"**

**Leafpool replied, "Yes to both questions."**

**"She will be fine," Crowfeather yawned, not really paying attention. He gazed, dozing into the distance.**

**Firestar lifted her head and beckoned Cinderfur to her. Cinderfur obeyed her leader and padded up next to her.**

**"Try and be respectful to the elders," Firestar kindly meowed, "They are not use to having younger cats in their den."**

**"Ok," Cinderfur promised and she walked outside the den. Then Hollypaw jumped right in front of her.**

**"Stay warm," She giggled then said, "I feel sorry for you."**

**"Why?" Cinderfur asked confused.**

**"Because", Hollypaw replied, "You have to sleep with Stonepelt."**

**Cinderfur said her goodnights to Hollypaw and Harvestpaw (when she found Harvestpaw). Then she ran to the elders den, found a comfortable spot, and laid down. As time passed she began to worry about Rainstorm, he was not back yet. Guilt clawed at her stomach while she thought, I should not have told him to find more herbs. We should've come back together. He is going to freeze to death and it is all my fault. This thought haunted her until she fell slowly asleep. There was a slight breeze hitting her pelt all night but by the morning the breeze stopped. Cinderfur sleepily got up and walked towards the entrance of the den. When she reached the opening she hit wall... of snow. The coldness of the snow on her pelt woke her up. As she looked around the den there was no opening they snow covered the whole entrance of the den. They were trapped.**


End file.
